Kiss The Girl
by riviera41797
Summary: March entry for CBPC – movie: “The Little Mermaid Booth and Brennan are rowing in a small boat across a pond, will he kiss her? Hope you enjoy! UPDATE typos corrected! how they got there I have no idea! honestly!


_------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Seeley Booth was rowing an old wooden rowboat across a small pond. Across from him sat his partner and friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. He'd invited her to this pond, his favorite, because he hoped she'd enjoy its simplistic beauty the way he did. There was very seldom anyone else around, as was the case this evening. No sounds from the nearby cities could be heard at all, it was almost as if they were thousands of miles away from civilization, and not just nearby at a local park.

Large, overgrown trees surrounded the area, oaks, elms, and willows with their long weeping branches and leaves gracefully sweeping towards the water. Evergreens with their lush branches provided a green canvas of foliage. Roots from the trees were outstretched towards the banks of the pond, and birds were twittering, chirping and hopping from branch to branch. The tall grasses, reeds, willows & cattails were swaying in the gentle breeze. Water lilies, and lily pads were scattered across the ponds surface, bugs and fireflies were buzzing above them. The night sounds from frogs, crickets and other night wildlife added to the natural ambiance. The setting was perfect, and very romantic.

The sun was just setting, slowly sinking below the horizon, its rays casting a brilliant array of colors, red, orange, gold, and a blaze of bright pink across the water, dimming the fading daylight and causing shadows to play across the water. He could just make out her facial features; her auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders, framing her face, and the setting sun cast hints of gold across her luminescent skin. Her sky blue eyes were alight with happiness; however she had been quiet all day, and was quiet now. She hadn't said a word, but she was just beautiful. It was almost as if he'd never seen her before, perhaps it was the setting. Whatever it was, he was grateful she was sitting here with him now, skimming across the water in the little boat. He watched her eyes visually appraise the wooded area, taking in the environment. He was more interested in watching her though, enjoying drinking in her every movement, every look, every facial expression, than watching the world around them.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl…_

He continued to pull the oars of the boat, easily gliding them across the water. A fish jumped nearby and the song of the frogs and crickets seemed to increase. He looked back at her again, she was smiling at him encouragingly, her eyes bright. Was that a hint of mischief he saw? He returned the smile, enjoying the moment. He wondered if he should kiss her tonight. Would she let him, would she respond? He knew he wanted to.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she want you too,_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

He tore his gaze away from her to look down at the oars as he rowed, his eyes wandered across the area, on some frogs sitting on a nearby log, some ducks nearby with their young. He neared the center of the pond and looked up at her again, finding that her gaze was no longer upon him, but looking around the dark waters. He let the oars go, and they slowed to a stop, the water lapping gently against the wood of the boat. He couldn't believe the night sounds; they were just beautiful and so tranquil. Frogs singing, fish jumping, the grasses blowing in the breeze. The leaves of the trees rustling in the wind. His eyes fell to her lips, still with a small smile playing on them.

_Sha-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

As he watched her across from him, the urge hit him once again, stronger this time; he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to kiss her. He felt drawn to her, almost as if pulled. The pond, the night sounds, the sunset, all of it, so romantic. He reached out and took her hands into his; she didn't pull away or protest, but allowed her hands to be held as they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized. They held one another's gaze for along moment, before he forced himself to break away, and to take a breath, to clear his head, to savor what was happening between them.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He looked up to see her eyes on him, and he felt himself almost involuntarily lean towards her, and she seemed to reciprocate, leaning towards him too. Her eyes, so blue, so bright and intense bore into his own, drawing him in as if she were a magnet and he were metal, the sounds surrounding them seeming to cast a hypnotic spell over both of them.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Inhaling deeply, Booth decided to go for it and kiss her He was actually going to kiss her tonight, feel her lips on his. The mere fascination had been driving him crazy, wondering what it would feel like for their lips to meet. Would he feel a jolt of intensity? Would it be soft? Exhilarating? Passionate? He was consumed with desire for her now, and knew that it reflected in his eyes, in his movements. He'd wanted to do this for a while anyway; he admitted to himself as his eyes drifted downward, he caught her scent as he moved in. He watched her face intently as her eyelids lowered in anticipation, and he felt a surge of excitement that she was feeling the same way he was. He mirrored her movements as his eyes closed, body leaning inwards for the perfect moment.

Before their lips could meet, something quite harshly jostled their small boat overturning it, and casting them both into the water. With an enormous splash and a huge gulp of pond water, he found himself drenched and sputtering with a cough, sitting in the shallow water across from her, the moment totally gone.

The boat floated off to the side, overturned. He sat in the cold water, unable to speak for a moment. She was just was wet as he was; yet she was still just as gorgeous dripping wet as she was basking in the setting sun. Water was dripping from her long eyelashes, and off the tips of her hair into the water swirling around them. He heard a gasp of shock escape her lips and saw a shiver crawl over her small frame

Her eyes were cast down into the depths of the water they sat in, and suddenly they were looking into his own, and a smile crept across her face, and they sat there a moment, just smiling and quietly laughing at the situation.

The end.

Return to Top


End file.
